User blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir - the Grim Reaper (Relaunch)
|alttype = |date = September 28th, 2013 |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 489 (+ 72) |mana = |damage= 47 (+ 3) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+ 3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+ 2.9%) |healthregen = 6.5 (+ 0.8) |manaregen = |speed = 340 }} Naadir, the Grim Reaper is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Naadir's basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Caedes by one second. Naadir's next basic attack will be two swift strikes, both of them deal damage and applies on-hit effects, those attacks will be also granted with additional damage. |leveling= |cost= 3% |costtype= Current Health |cooldown= }} Naadir curses the area around him for 5 seconds, enemies that remain in the area, will be slowed as they stand in area, the slow will stay for 1.5 seconds after the enemy leaves the area. Also, enemies in the area will take more damage from Naadir's basic attacks. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 10% |costtype= Current Health |range= 575 }} Naadir quickly dashes forward, while also shredding through the armors of enemies in his way. This deals damage to enemies in Naadir's path and reduces their armor for a short duration |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Current Health |range= 350-850 }} After 1.25 seconds of channeling Naadir leaps at targeted enemy and enters a stance for 2 seconds. During that stance, he can costantly reactivate the abillity (0.250 cooldown between attacks), or Caedes, to strike an enemy. The attacks deal the half of Naadir's attack damage as physical damage, those attacks can critically strike, apply on-hit effects and lifesteal. Also, during that stance, Naadir is immune to crowd control effects and takes reduced damage from all* sources. After the stance ends, Naadir will swing his Scythe so hard that it will knockback all enemies around** and deal physical damage to them. *This includes True damage **Excluding target |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= 700 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore There were many legends about how the Valoran was created... There are many versions of this story but this one is closest to the truth. Before anything was created there were three spirits, Momentum, spirit of the elements, Kysha, the spirit of time, and Naadir, the spirit of Life and Death. Their life's quest was simple, create life, which will help them in defeating the evil, lurking in their hearts and minds. At first it was simple, nothing was going wrong, untill Naadir started to think about his potential, about his power, he was thinking "What if i can kill my companions? Rule everything alone? RULE EVERYTHING?" After many days Naadir tried to make the first step, he decided to kill Kysha, and consume her powers, He managed to do so but Momentum saw that, he couldn't leave Naadir without punishment. Naadir lost consciousness, which was strange for him at the first time, he felt something which only mortals can feel. He woke up in the middle of Dark Island, his body was covered in scars and wounds, (in some places Naadir could see his bones), he was placed on the world created by Him, and his old friends, this was supposed to be punishment, placing Naadir in a prison, covered with fog, with no chance to escape. After many days and nights, lost souls of forgotten and dead creations which wasn't meant to be in this world, came to this island, since Kysha was dead, and Momentum was to busy because of everything else, Naadir took the opportunity to rule them, make himself a king. He gave souls a bodies, made out of flesh, bones, and dust, they maked this place his kingdom. When building was over, Naadir decided to do next step, forward to power. Visit other lands, see his creations on his own, and kill everything that manifests insubordination. Quotes Upon Selection *"I am an ancient creature, they are only weak mortals... wait, who wrote this hog-wash? I'm not THAT serious" Attacking *"HELL Yeah!" *"I love my Job" *"Meh, this is boring, not enough screams and guts flying around..." *"Their life, their friends, their famillies, why should i care about it?" *"Mercy for me is killing them faster" *"Faster, FASTER!" *"Ohohoho! Someone is really mad!" *"Death is fun!" *"Death is good, only if they die" *"The speeeeeeeeeeed" *"Danger? Like i care?" *"My Scythe will send your soul to the underwo... oh come on! I really need to kill my lines's writer after that" *"Huh, i thought that this will be a little bit harder" Movement *"Let's go! We don't need to waste each others time!" *"Like i care" *"Meh, ok" *"Most dangerous place on earth? You mean, the place where i am right now?" *"They will never know what killed them" *"Going!" *"If there's blood, i'm in. I like blood, especially if it's outside" *"Some call it magic, i call it not talking about how my skills are magical when i'm killing my enemies" *"Ahh... the sweet blood scent" *"Faster!" *"Come on! I have better things to do!" Upon Casting Caedes (when attacking) *"FRESH MEAT!" *"Haha!" *"More flesh to slice!" Memento Mori *"You think that you can run?" *"Keep up!" *"Did you forget about me?" *"Remember me?" Joke *"Don't you dare write my jokes, my personal writer" *"No, i won't tell any joke written by you" *"The power that that i contain will destro... ARGH! AGAIN!" *"Look, I'm a beautiful helicopter! GAH, NOT HIM AGAIN" Taunt *"When you all reach your maker, tell him i'm coming for him next!" *"If you're end up in hell, I can become your guide... heheh..." *"Look at me, and then look at you, you're a loser, I am better, the end" Laugh (upon killing champion that has heal in his skillset) *"YOU'RE SUCH, A BAD DOCTOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" *"YOU ALMOST HEALED ME TO DEATH!" *"If you can't protect yourself, why would you protect them?" Upon killing champion with stealth in it's skillset *"Gotcha" *"So you're trying to run away from me? Good luck with that" When killing Siegenn *"Ohh... at least you tried" *"Magic sucks!" *"Ugh... what am I supposed to do with your skull now?" When taunting Siegenn *"Let's see how fast I can slice you into 1000 of pieces!" *"Ugh... hurgh.. uh, what? Sorry, you're so boring that I fell asleep" *"Yeah, yeah, you're powerful and all that stuff, I don't really care" When purchasing items ' Ravenous Hydra' *"A freaking axe!" *"Gonna slice some heads with this one..." *"Heads will roll... oh yes..." ' The Bloodthirster' *"More blood!" *"I have so much blood, they can aswell surrender..." ' Blade of the Ruined King' *"I will not fail you king..." *"He? Ruined? With that sword?" *"Oh, now they're in trouble" ' Frozen Mallet' *"A cold death..." *"Chillout time" ' Rabadon's Deathcap' *"...Now what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Changelog Author's Comments Yey, I finally did something. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this relaunch and LEAVE A COMMMENT GODDAMNIT...just leave a comment and say what are you thinking please :) Category:Custom champions